Naruto vs Sasuke
by MatthieuG7
Summary: How I would have done the final Naruto vs Sasuke fight. This story takes those [1] change into account and happens after this [2] rewriting of the fourth war arc. /r/Naruto/comments/6le630/why how and what i would change to keep the power/[2] /r/Naruto/comments/63tqw5/my idea and one possibility of how to rewrite the/


Naruto vs Sasuke fight:

In the middle of a forest, in a cave resembling the one Akatsuki extracted the Bijuus they collected, stands Sasuke, facing Naruto standing at the entrance. A few hundred meters back, a shadow clone is meditating on a branch, gathering natural energy for the feared fight to come.

Unfortunately, it is inevitable although they first try to convince each other of their ways. However, they are in total disagreement and both ninjas charge against each other. They use taijutsu, gauging each other's strength. Exchanging blow for blow until Sasuke jumps back and a massive fireball menaces Naruto. A red cloak begins to envelop him and with one arm stops the fireball. One tail. The clone disappears and he is now in Sage mode. He charges forward and punches... Susanoo's rib cage, invoked at the last second. But even it shaders under the power of these two modes combined and Sasuke is forced to jump back. A giant red arm misses him and forces him to jump into the air. The other goes straight for him. "Shinra tensei". The chakra arm is split in two and Naruto is thrown at the entry of the cave. "You won't be able to shader that". Arrows coming from Sasuke's Susanoo begin to rain on Naruto who sprints towards the violet monster, dodging the arrows. Two tails. A rasengan forms in his hand. Three tails. An armor now envelops the Susanoo, but the rasengan isn't enough to pierce it.

A giant fist almost crushes the small fox, only pushed back by the deflagration of the fourth tail. But the left hand sweeps the red chakra masses back at the entrance. "I need something strong enough to pierce this". Bones begin to appear around the small Kyuubi. Six tails. A powerful Bijuu dama is launched against Sasuke. "Too much chakra". The Susanoo disappears and the Justu is absorbed by the Rinnengans. Unprotected, a red fist almost misses the last Uchiha, forced to jump back, immediately menaced by a second fist. "Shinra tensei". But it isn't enough. The six tails doesn't move. It is the Rinnengans user that feels the repulsive force instead. Pushed back against the wall of the cave. Naruto jumps on Sasuke, who's hand are now joined. At the last moment, a black sphere comes out of them, projecting Naruto and the cave into the sky. "Chibaku tensei".

"Kurama, how did you destroy the meteor last time?" "I broke the black ball". Fully transformed into the nine tails, Naruto crushes the sphere in his hands. The Kyuubi falls to the ground, back legs first. Rocks are still raining from the sky. The forest is destroyed. With an arm, Kyuubi tries to crush Sasuke, who still was in what remains of the cave. He jumps back. A huge black sphere of chakra forms in front of the fox's face. "I can't absorb this". Sasuke stretches his arm in front of him, concentrating chakra. "Bijuu dama!""Shinra tensei!". A force strong enough to destroy Konoha vaporizes the Bijuu dama and even pushes the full nine tails fox a little bit back. Sasuke poses a knee on the ground, breathing loudly, exhausted. "Not yet, I'm not finished yet. Amaterasu!". Black flames begin to envelop the whole Kyuubi, already hurt from the pressure of the chibaku tensei. It gets smaller and smaller, until the only thing left is Naruto, a knee in the ground, the pain felt by Kurama visible on his face. The rest of the devasted forest is now on fire from black flames.

They rest like this for what seems an eternity, or maybe it only lasts a few seconds. Sasuke gets up, violet chakra coming out of his skin. Red chakra begins to come out of Naruto, he gets on his four. An Arrow is launched, deflected by an explosion. Nine tails, stage two. More arrow, made out of black flames are launched. Against them, Naruto launches small bijuu damas. Yet, the black arrow disappears and the small bombs end up absorbed by the young Uchiha. "Thanks for the chakra". "Damn. The only way against him is direct attacks". Four shadow clones are made. One jump back into the forest, with the goal of gathering natural energy. "Your strong. Even capable of using shadow clones in that mode. Well I too have one last trick up my sleeves". Surprisingly, Sasuke too, uses a shadow clone. They are now two inside the purple armor. "I see, one controls the Susanoo while the other can use Rinnengans abilities. With that he also has a 360 degree vision, and can use Amaterasu on all side. Naruto smiles. "Smart, as always". Four small Kyuubi jump on the two protected Uchihas...

There is now only one Naruto left. "It takes this much to destroy mere clones, I will never be able to pierce his skin with just my Susanoo. This will be me my final attack". The clone and the armor disappear and a huge arrow begins to be created. Coated in black and red flames. A small electrical current goes from it to the thunder clouded formed above by the flames of Amaterasu. The clone in the forest disappears. "He will use the natural energy from this cloud, my clone could feel it. I won't be able to dodge this". Naruto, now possessing an enormous amount of natural energy yet still in Kyuubi mode, stands up and begins forming a giant Rasenshuriken in his right hand with a Bijuu dama as its core. He launches it against Sasuke. A huge thunder come down on the chakra arrow, launching it. In an instant it reaches Naruto's attack. There is an explosion, the size of only Juubi could create.

Naruto and Sasuke are laying on the ground. Are they dead? No. They get up...

Cue the end of the anime fight.


End file.
